In an industrial setting operators, technicians or electricians open or close high voltage circuit breakers by pushing a close button or an open button on an electrical panel by manually actuating a button on the housing of the circuit breaker. However, switching of high or low voltage switchgear commonly leads to arc flashes or flashovers. The most common causes include human error, deterioration of equipment, damp, dust, corrosion, contamination, birds or rodents, underrated equipment or the like. Other causes include partial discharge of equipment. Arc flash temperatures can be up to 19,000° C. Temperatures of this magnitude lead to serious and often fatal injury. The presence of high temperature gases can cause internal burning if inhaled. In addition to the high temperatures vaporizing metals from an arc flash produces pressure and sound waves strong enough (approx. 140 dB) to project an operator or other workers in the vicinity of the arc flash across the room. Vaporised copper for example expands in volume up to 67000 times its original volume and with ionized gases exerts a physical pressure wave propagating from the arc flash event. Indeed these pressure and accompanying sound waves can also project tools and other equipment which may be molten due to the high flash temperatures. High magnetic forces are also present in the region of an arc flash which can propel ferrous or other debris at speeds up to and exceeding 700 mph.
In response to the dangers, where technicians or electricians are in danger personal protective equipment is worn. For example fire resistant pants, jackets, hood and gloves. However, sound waves generated can blow clothing and safety personal protective equipment from operators. In other situations the switchgear is wired to a control room. Other solutions include remote racking, containment units, monitoring of the system such that incident energy can be reduced to a safe level, non-vented panelling, closed door racking, magnetic switch actuators and the like. Many of these solutions are expensive and require replacing or retrofitting existing switchgear. Furthermore, rather than preventing arc flashes, the devices which merely remove the operator from the vicinity, such as the magnetic switch actuators, may be irreparably damaged. It is desirable to have a remotely switchable unit that can be connected to existing switch gear which allows an operator to switch high and low voltage circuit breakers safely and securely and at a safe distance from the switchgear. It is further desirable that this unit is portable and reusable such that it can be transported by the operator and reused with different equipment with ease.